


The Tender Princess' Unexpected Guest

by AbandonedSock



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending?, Maybe - Freeform, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSock/pseuds/AbandonedSock
Summary: While Kaname is on his murderous spree, Zero is sent to do some investigating by the association. However, when injured on the job, the tender princess soon finds him…"Zero? Wake up. Please…" Zeki.





	The Tender Princess' Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Story is currently being edited and the edited version will be uploaded here. Previous version on FF will be fixed as well once all chapters have been edited.

The only thing he could hear was the fast panting of his breath and the scrunch of his footsteps upon the snow. Even with his vampiric powers, he was having trouble keeping up with the vampire he was in pursuit of. The individual of his chase wasn't one the regular Level E's he would hunt each day. This time, it was different. This time, he couldn't kill this prey. He needed him alive. 

‘Well, the Hunter Association needs him alive,’ he thought as he wiped more blowing shards of ice from his lilac-colored eyes.

In truth, the young hunter couldn't care less about the common vampire he was desperately trying to keep up with. The fact that it was a given assignment was the only reason why he was battling the treacherous weather to take this man into custody. Apparently, this vampire would be able to tell where to find the elusive Kaname Kuran. The amount of purebloods the pureblood himself was wiping out was really of no interest to the part hunter, part vampire male. In fact, Zero thought the less, the better. However, this was the job assigned to him by his superior and he had little space to object. The Chairman though did get an earful of complaint before he had left the compound. 

After Kaname Kuran wiped out the Senate, the former association president was soon after discovered dead and his master plan to stay young was revealed. Kaien Cross then took over and Toga Yagari in turn became the Headmaster of Cross Academy for the time being.

The memories of the year past suddenly infiltrated Zero’s thoughts. On that particular day, he had lost everything all over again. 

‘Ichiru…and…’

His pale throat suddenly dried and red tinted eyes started to glow. Using this newfound anger to his advantage and with Bloody Rose in hand, Zero leapt and closed the distance between himself and the vampire while trying to keep his footing along the snowy pathway. Lunging forward and catching the back of his clothing, the force and direction of impact made the two fall forward on top of the blanket of white with a ‘puff.’ The hunter landed on his prey’s back and grabbed his garments roughly to turn him around.

Pain.

There was little time to react. The moment Zero had turned him around, the shot had been fired. It wouldn't have been worrying, usually, but this was not a typical gun that the common vampire had shot. Grinning madly, the man pushed his pursuer off roughly and stood up, clutching a small pistol with a familiar symbol etched on the side that resembled the same mark on Bloody Rose. It was an anti-vampire weapon. Zero then tried to reach for his own, but it was soon kicked away from grasp to his disappointment. As he laid on the cold, uneven ground, cringing in pain at the hole in his chest, he wondered why a common vampire could use a weapon such as that. As far as everyone had known, vampires could not use anti-vampire weapons. Zero, of course, was an exception and so was a certain girl he had I once known. If he ever made it out of this situation, Zero would have to make sure to inform the Hunter Association about this new discovery. But for now, he was in a bind, bleeding and defenseless. The looming vampire chuckled as the young hunter attempted to apply pressure to the wound, in hopes the bleeding would slow. The pain was excruciating and the vampire only seemed to be enjoying the agony of his new prey. At that point, Zero was finally able to get a better look at the one who had shot him. At a quick glance, he was able to decipher that the man was definitely not a noble vampire or a Level E. Seeming to only be in his early 30's, the common vampire wore a long cloak that helped conceal his weapon initially.

"Kaname-sama is doing this world a favor by getting rid of those disgusting creatures that think they should be treated like gods. I will not let you get in the way of his plans. Now vampires such as myself finally have a chance in this world. Never again will I be on the lower tier in our society,” he snarled.

With the remaining breath I had left, I replied, "You speak of removing all of the purebloods, and yet you serve one."

At this, the vampire frowned down at me, still holding the weapon in his hand.

"Kaname-sama is not like the other purebloods. He cares about the future for us.. Once he removes all of the obstacles, we will have a rightful ruler once again as it should have stayed. A disgusting former Level E like yourself would never understand."

‘A ruler? Does he mean a monarchy? Like how vampire society used to be? Is that his plan? The Hunter Association would never allow this. Let alone the Vampire Senate,’ Zero thought. 

He needed more information, but his consciousness was quickly running out. Whether he would kill him in a few moments or continue his suffering, he didn’t know. Nevertheless, Zero pushed for more answers.

Groaning as he felt his eyelids grow heavy, Zero breathed, "The Senate... and the Association...will never allow that.."

"The Senate and the Association will not be around long enough to see it..."  
The hunter laid his head back slowly in realization. Removing all forms of vampire authority was the only true way Kaname Kuran was going to get what he wanted, no matter if that involve all-out war. And it will.

"And you will not be around to see it either!"

At the brink of unconsciousness, Zero saw the shimmer of the barrel pointing down towards him through the falling snowflakes. 

This was it. 

A promise was made before to find and chase another, but now, it'll be broken. 

‘Mother, Father, ... Ichiru. I'll see you so-...'

Before my thought could be complete, darkness consumed me.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And suddenly…  
.  
.  
.  
A light...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Something...warm?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Zero? Wake up. Please..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
